1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record/reproduction apparatus and a record mode setting method for the record/reproduction apparatus, and more specifically to a record/reproduction apparatus and a record mode setting method for the record/reproduction apparatus for use in performing record-reproduction in a high definition mode (image quality of HD (high definition)) and a standard definition mode (image quality of SD (standard definition).
2. Description of Related Art
A record/reproduction apparatus loaded with two drives, that is, a hard disk drive and a BD (blu-ray disc)/DVD (digital versatile disc) drive, has been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-128599). The record/reproduction apparatus can be a video camera etc. compatible with an HD mode.
In the video camera loaded with a conventional DVD drive, the default setting of the record mode of a DVD is an SD mode. However, the following problem occurs if the default of the record mode on the DVD/BD side is an SD mode in the video camera compatible with an HD mode.
The video camera is activated with the image quality of SD, and the output to a monitor and an external display screen is of the image quality of SD. When there is no disc inserted in the BD/DVD drive, the video camera is used with a hard disk drive as a record medium. Since high definition image quality is desirable in record-reproduction of data in the hard disk drive, the record mode of the hard disk drive may be set only in the HD mode. Therefore, the setting of the record mode of the video camera is switched from the SD mode to the HD mode. At this time, noise etc. occurs in the display on the monitor etc., and display disturbance arises. Since the output to a monitor etc. is performed before determining the presence/absence of a disc inserted in the BD/DVD drive, the influence of switching the setting of a record mode appears on the screen. In addition, the record medium when no disc is inserted in the BD/DVD drive may not be a hard disk drive, but a disc is desired to be inserted into the BD/DVD drive as the record medium. In this case, since the video camera is designed for the HD mode, it is desirable that the output to a monitor and an external display screen is of high definition, thereby switching from the SD mode to the HD mode, and the above-mentioned display disturbance occurs.
When a BD is inserted in the BD/DVD drive, the setting of the record mode is switched from the SD mode to the HD mode because it is desirable that data is record-reproduced with image quality of HD. At this time, as in the above-mentioned case, noise etc. occurs on the display of a monitor etc., thereby causing display disturbance.
On the other hand, when a record medium is switched from a hard disk drive to a BD/DVD drive and a record mode is initialized, the record mode is switched from the HD mode to the SD mode. This is because the available setting of the record mode of the hard disk drive is image quality of HD only, and the default setting of the record mode on the BD/DVD side is the SD mode since it is desirable that a hard disk drive is of high definition, as described above. At this time, as in the case above, noise etc. occurs on the display of a monitor etc., thereby causing display disturbance. In the case that a hard disk drive is designed to be compatible with the SD mode, the display disturbance also occurs as described above when the record mode is the HD mode. However, in the case that the record medium is switched from a BD/DVD drive to a hard disk drive, the display disturbance occurs as described above when the record mode is the SD mode without an inserted disc and the record mode of the hard disk drive is the HD mode.
The present invention has been developed to solve the above-mentioned problems, and proposes a record/reproduction apparatus and a record mode setting method for the record/reproduction apparatus capable of appropriately recording information.